It's OK to Cry
B sisters’ outfit Emily wears a pink suit and glitter loafers Natalie wears a black double suit and platform sandals Transcript 9 volt: Kids, sometimes when you're about to give up on your love life forever for the 17th time Zoe: really? (However, when natalie was playing fetch with a dog, these words plays) Emily: Threw some chords together The combination D.E.F It's who I am it's what I do And I was gonna lay it down for you I'm trying to focus my attention But I feel so A.D.D I need some help some inspiration But it's not coming easily Tryna find the magic Tryna write a classic Don't you know, don't you know, don't you know? Waste bin full of paper Clever rhymes, see ya later These words are my own From my heart flow I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you There's no other way To better say I love you, I love you Read some Byron, Shelly, and Keats Recited it over a hip-hop beat I'm having trouble saying what I mean With dead poets and drum machines You know I had some studio time booked But I couldn't find a killer hook Now you've gone and raised the bar right up Nothing I write is ever good enough These words are my own From my heart flow I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you There's no other way To better say I love you, I love you These words are my own From my heart flow I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you There's no other way To better say I love you, I love you I'm getting off my stage The curtains pull away No hyperbole to hide behind My naked sole's exposé Whoa, whoa Tryna find the magic Tryna write a classic Waste bin full of paper Clever rhymes, see ya later These words are my own From my heart flow I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you There's no other way To better say I love you, I love you These words are my own From my heart flow I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you There's no other way To better say I love you, I love you These words are my own They're from my heart I love you I love you That's all I got to say Can't think of a better way That's all I got to say I love you is that okay? (These words ends) (at 9 volt’s house) 9 volt: Well, my little game-keteers, it looks like the last episode of Fun with Games is at an end. If I could, I would run each and every one of you viewers up a video game and salute you. And if you touched the ground, burn you. I’d also like to take a moment to personally thank Dr. Eva, who you may or may not know is the first woman to co-host a game or music-related Internet info-tainment show. Eva: Take that, glass ceiling. 9 volt: (cries) And if I may get serious for a moment, hosting this show has been one crazy ride. But with all its ups and downs, I wouldn’t give it up for the world. Except for now, when I’m giving it up. Before I sign off, I’d, uh, I’d like to share with you all one last use for a white game console made of paper. It’s good for times like this. Good night. Eva: Cut. Emma: Kiddo, that was beautiful. 9 volt: If you didn’t press record… Adam: I pressed it. Category:WarioWare Adventures Episodes